ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandy Danielle
Brandy Danielle Anderson, better known by her ringname, Brandy Danielle, is a professional e wrestler, from Brownwood, Texas, who began her career in 2009, with UCW. On her first night, Danielle captured the UCW Women's Championship, and in that time, she had the longest reign in current 450 history, holding the title for eight months, before being unfairly fired by Mr. Hendrickson, for unspecified reasons, though fans and Danielle speculated that she was fired because of Hednrickson's own ego. Months later, Eric Herrera hired her back, and she reunited with her best friends, Jamie Lee and Jessica Sinclair, to form The Dynasty, which is a current CPEX and former UCW and MCW stable, consisting of all champions. Gimmicks Danielle has had many gimmicks, based on previous career choices. Before wrestling, she had been a 9th grade math teacher, but had been let go due to attitude problems, as parents and students felt she was too cocky, for her own good. She then turned to Hollywood, to attempt a movie career, and was cast to play Madusa Micelli, in a film about her life, but turned down the role, to start a wrestling career. Teacher- This was Danielle's idea, as it was based on her former profession. She took the name "Miss Brandy" and started to "educate" the crowds on how to be a real person. She would shove her beauty into their faces as well as her intelect. Movie Star- Again, based on a former lifestyle. Danielle, as stated above was cast into a movie role, which she brought to UCW. She would act like a total, stuck up, primadonna, and think that the ring was Hollywood, which was the birth of her arrogant attitude. First Face Turn- Occurred when she met Angelle Laree. The two were having problems with The Embassy's Jessica, then Jade, and Jamie Lee Sinclair, kicking people out for disapproving their then lifestyle choices. So, she and Laree formed the Shooting Starlets, only to see Laree released a few months later. "Beautiful" Era- Perhaps the worst and most dreadful of any gimmick Danielle has had. She would basically flaunt her own beauty, by carrying around a mirror and peppering the words "I'm Beautiful..Bitch" in promos. Did not last long as the handler got annoyed by it and scratched it. Second Face Turn/Cheerleader Gimmick- MCW. This happened when Dynasty reformed in MCW, after being fired from UCW again. They were basically cheerleaders, who the crowd loved and couldn't wait to see wrestle, though, they each did a cheer to end their promos. Second Heel Turn/Current Bitch Era gimmick- Heel Turn and Bitch Gimmick- This is the gimmick that the handler of Danielle says is the closest to the real person that she is based on. He states that this is hgow she was in high school and thus, based the gimmick off that. Danielle would act like a total queen bee/bitch and garner hatred from anyone for it. Third Face Turn- Current Gimmick- Nerd/Ditz: This is a complete parody that was conspired by both her handler and his trainer. The trainer suggested he parody the real Danielle, and thus this gimmick was born. {C B Dani Special (Anaconda Vise) (Current) Brandy Bomb (Tigerbomb) (Current, Desperation Finisher) Signature Moves STF (Adopted from her friend, Alyssa Lee) Sharpshooter (See above) Rear Naked Choke (New for CPEX use) Theme Songs "I'm a Bitch" by Meredith Brooks (First Bitch Era/Teacher Era) "Beautiful" by Ten Years (Beautiful Era "Kill the Lights" by Britney Spears (Movie Star Era) "The Final Countdown" by Europe (Dynasty era and with Rich Anderson as RnB) "Fighter" by Christina Aguleira (Second Bitch Era) "My Moment" by Rebecca Black (Sceond Bitch Era, Current theme) Personal Life Daneille is currently married to Rich Anderson. They married while in UCW, at a "Green and Gold" Dallas Stars themed wedding, held at American Airlines Center, in April 2010. They celebrated their first anniversary in April 2011. Danielle and Anderson broke up in early 2009, causing Danielle to go bi, and she ended up dating AJ Harris for about a month or so before going back to Anderson, one last time. Danielle's best friend is Alyssa Lee. They met while in UCW, and became fast friends and eventually best friends. They lived together for a year before Lee moved back to Hawaii, to reunite with her friend, Sunny Storm. Championships Won UCW Women's Championship- 1 time, longest reigning, never lost it. Fired. MCW Motor City Championship- 1 time, never lost it. Fired. Reps Melina- Teacher Era Jessica Alba- Movie Star/bitch era #1 Maryse- Bitch Era #2 Herself- Bitch Era #2 Alissa Flash- Current and Dynasty Era. {C Category:Wrestlers {C Category:Female Wrestlers